Core B provides the cells to be employed for treatment as well as the essential outcome measurements for all constituent projects of the Program Project. Neurologic function and behavior are the primary outcome measures for Project 1 (Treatment of Stroke with MSCs) Project 2 (Treatment of Traumatic Brain Injury with MSCs) and are extensively employed in Project 3 (Analysis of MSC Interaction with Tissue). In this core, we describe the sets of functional tests to be employed in evaluating response to MSC therapy. Included in the battery of tests are, motor and somatosensory tests, and neurological scales. Projects 1-3 also address the fate of the injected MSCs, the factors produced by these cells and their effect on cerebral tissue that promote improved functional outcome, and the effects of MSCs on the endogenous parenchymal cells. This core provides all the resources required for cellular identification, measurement and identification of trophic factors, and microscopy. All three projects employ marrow stromal cells. Core B, provides the facilities and personnel dedicated to the production and characterization of these cells. Focusing resources needed for the component projects in Core B, allows for efficient and effective utilization of resources essential for all three projects.